Cursed and Soulless A Dark Hetalia Fanfiction
by thenandmshow
Summary: When two countries are left alone in a blood-stained madhouse, will their true inner demon come out to play?
1. Prologue

Prologue  
Blood. Souls. Death. Pain. Demons were not shy of these things. They were fearless, eccentric killers. They are devourers of souls.  
Dark Japan found herself bound to a bed, leather keeping her arms and legs restrained. She was surrounded by bloody syringes. Her hair matted, she struggled to look up.

"They're all pathetic. Every single one of them. They should all rot in hell!" Japan turned and saw her companion, fellow demon Dark Italy also restrained. She turned to face Dark Japan, red glint in her eyes and sneered.

"You're finally awake. I was waiting for you." Japan smiled back, blood dripping from her lips.

"How is that proud oni like us became captured by weak mortals such as these?"

"They caught us without nourishment. Bastards." Japan picked up the syringes and picked the lock from the chains and leather restraining her. She sauntered over and unlocked Dark Italy.

"How bout you and I replenish our strength?" Dark Japan handed Dark Italy a syringe and she smiled.

"Why don't we?" The two walked casually out of the door, immediatly noticed by the asylum workers.

"Hey you two-" Japan flexed her fingers around ones neck and snapped it while Italy took pleasure in ripping the flesh from the workers neck.

"So this is an asylum," Japan started "Nothing is more delicious than the flesh of the insane." Japan knelt down and forcefully drove her hand through his chest. She extracted the heart and bit. Blood pouring down from her lips, she drank. Italy paused to do the same. The continued, slaying each person in their way without a hint of remorse. Japan drove her syringe into the skull of one while Italy used the medicine to paralyze the men around her.

"Foolish men. Don't try to mess with a demon." They drank and drank, growing stronger, red glow in their eyes getting brighter and brighter. Japan laughed, taking delight in their conquest.

"Kiku," Italy began "Remember our mission." She smiled, exposing large fangs. Japan dropped the carcass she was holding and pulled her blade, Onifugi, from the palm of her hand. Italy holding the knife.

"World domination." They whispered simaltaneously.


	2. Chapter 1

There was no stopping them. Dark Japan and Dark Italy escaped that asylum, releasing havoc and choas onto the streets of the city. Kiku pushed her hair back through her elongated fingers, Onifugchi held tightly within the grip of her other hand.

"Veneziana, are you entertaining yourself?" She asked, turning to her partner in crime, blood was dripping from her hands.

"I can't help it if striking fear into the hearts of the weak happens to be one of my many talents."

"You need to control that blood lust of yours. How are we supposed to control the world if you've killed all of the spineless people in it?" Veneziana smiled.

"Kiku, you need to lighten up. People here spawn like maggots. You kill and kill 'em, but they never dissapear." Her fangs slinked away into her mouth, as she licked the blood from her fingers. Kiku was used to being the level-headed one. She did however indulge in a well planned out genocide of a village or two.

"You know, we can't stay in these rags forever." Veneziana gestured to the blood stained, mental institution garments they had escaped in. Kiku looked down at herself.

"You have a point," Kiku began "I feel almost naked without my trophies of war."

"That's my girl. Well where do we begin?" Veneziana looked around.

"Don't even look at the women here. I refuse to wear what the pathetic mortals do. Its an insult to the proud oni spirit I have within me." Kiku was firm as she spoke, walking past her companion, blade in hand. Kiku caused the women around her to shout as she threw the door in to someones house. The residents screamed in terror as she slaughtered them like pigs. Veneziana ran in, trying to take the carcasses from Kiku, but she held her ground.

"Don't you think you've indulged yourself enough?" She spoke in a sharp tone, warm, beating flesh in her hand. This was a constant problem between Kiku and Veneziana. Both being demons, they were constantly at war with one another despite their companionship. Kiku tore the flesh to shreds, devouring it. She breathed out, pleasured by the nourishment. Veneziana sneered at her.

"Its about time you stick up for yourself."

"Where would you be without me?" Kiku smiled, bearing scarlet-stained teeth. They walked up the stairs, Kiku dragging her sharp nails along the wall. Veneziana broke another door down.

"Bingo." She smiled, picked up two distinct general's costumes.

"At least this person had taste." She smiled, both easily changing into what they dubbed "worthy". Veneziana finished by pulling a eye patch over her left eye. Kiku turned, medals clanking.

"Has your kantra been bothering you?" Veneziana and Kiku had matching runes burned into their eyes causing them to each have special powers.

"Too much. Its been burning bad lately."

"Its what we get for being restrained as long as we were. Stupid mortals, thinking were insane." Veneziana raised her brows, and asked.

"Our plan where does it start?" Kiku smiled her devilish smile.

"Somewhere big, where we can establish rule quickly." Veneziana read Kiku's face and smiled.

"Russia."


	3. Chapter 2

Veneziana and Kiku made their way to Russia, causing a mass genocide across the European states. They entered the country, completely ready for a fight against the demons that ran this countries. They were old-fashioned Soviets, still running the country into the ground with the ideas of Lenin and Stalin.

"The smell of rotting corpses is more then pleasureable around here." Veneziana kicked a few crumbling bodies around as she walked. Kiku kept watch, holding bloody blade in hand.

"These demons here, it seems they waste no time destroying the rabble." Kiku wiped blood from her lips and looked around.

"Its too bad we didn't get here earlier, we missed all the fun. Everyone here is dead and their souls consumed." Veneziana was dissapointed, hoping to delight in the homocide of a few wayward souls.

"Our goal here wasn't to slaughter the mob, we aim for Ivan's soul, so that we may take control of the country." Kiku said, stern tone in her voice.

"I know what are goal is, Kiku. You swear I forget." She sounded annoyed.  
Kiku rolled her eyes and spotted the sign in the distance.

"Saint Petersburg, this is where the demons who reside over this country stay. We need to head there." Kiku turned towards Veneziana who nodded.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ivan sat, red eyes glowing, people cowering beneath him and Natalia.

"Hmmmmm..." Natalia glared "Which ones to harvest first? Ivan?" She turned. Ivan smiled his wicked smile and took his rusty pipe and stood. He mercilessly beat the peasantry down, ripping their souls right from their chests. He held the glowing purple orbs in his scarlet stained hands and he swallowed them down. He handed one to Natalia and it quickly slivered down her throat.

"Where are the others, Ivan. You keep those weak demons here for good measure no? Get them down here so I can teach them a thing or two?"

"Natalia, there is no time for your senseless torture now. Veneziana and Kiku have escaped their confinement, and they're heading here, I'm sure of it." Natalia turned, concerned at first, but then letting her pride take over.

"Who cares? If they were weak enough to get themselves captured, then they'll be no problem to us."

"Natalia! Do you think weak demons could cause a genocide like they have?! I'm generally concerned for our souls and for those that we hold. Rodrich and Elizabeta."

"Those two? Ha! They needed to ally themselves just to survive! They were easy to easy pickings. Veneziana and Kiku will be no different." Ivan turned to see the smile of maliciousness spread across her blood stained face.

"What malevolent scheme do you have brewing in your mind?"

"Let those weaker demons, Eduard, Ravis, and Toris distract them by attacking all at once, then when their backs are turned we take their souls from behind." Ivan smiled the grimace of evil as he embraced Natalia.

"That is what families are for right?"

Veneziana and Kiku stood on the outskirts of .

"This is it sister," Veneziana started "Our first step in our conquest."

"The fun begins now." Kiku whispered stepping forward.


	4. Chapter 3

The entrance to the fortress where Ivan was terrorizing the country of Russia was grand in every sense of the word. These doors, embezzeled with the finest of gems held what Veneziana and Kiku needed to conquer and take control of the country. Kiku reached her hand out and quickle drew it back, being jolted with a surge of black magic stronger than hers and Veneziana's combined.

"Its as I thought," Kiku began "They knew we were coming. They've protected themselves." Veneziana rolled her eyes and threw her knife to the side.

"Sister, world conquest requires compromise." She smiled and thrust her hand into the field of dark magic. She cringed as she did so, and therefore caused the kantra in her right eye to burn brightly through her eyepatch. The kantra glowed, flowing neon veins through into her hand expelling the field of dark magic. This was Veneziana's demon power.

"Problem solved." Veneziana knelt down to pick up her knife and Kiku pushed the grand doors. They made their entrance, the palace was at a complete stand still.

"Something is not right here..." Kiku whispered, drawing her demon blade from her palm. They proceeded, making their way to where Ivan would contol his communist dictatorship. Dark chuckles suddenly emminated from all surroundings, causing the oni sisters to flinch.

"They're here, just as big brother said they would." Veneziana losing her patience quickly, shouted out

"Who are you?" She projected, voice filled with malice.

"Our names are not important. Your souls are what is important here." The three mysterious spectrals lunged from their shadowy hiding places. The three's eyes burned with the color of blood.

"They're newborns!" Kiku and Veneziana ran in opposite directions, Eduard charging after Kiku and Ravis and Toris after Veneziana. Demon wars are vicious, brutal. Kiku was quick, bouncing easily off the walls of the cruor-stained fortress, spear heading her sword towards Eduard's newly formed demonized soul. Newborns were quick on their feet, any demon would agree, but they lacked any sense beyond their blood lust. She stabbed, the weakly bonded soul shattering and Kiku diving after it. She swallowed it in one gulp and ran after Veneziana who was being chased by the other two. Veneziana was crafty, throwing her knife and stabbing Ravis in the head. He fell and Kiku sheated her sword in the demons beating flesh. He writhed, Kiku remaining strong in her grasp on the hilt. Eventually, he stopped moving, sanguine fluid puddling up from beneath him. Kiku threw Veneziana's knife, Veneziana caught it and killing Toris and officially ending the Baltic States.

"Quick! We need to Natalia and Ivan!" Kiku and Veneziana took off, flying up the stairs one by one.

"They're coming. Just as the augurers said they would." Ivan picked up his crowbar, Natalia running out in front of him.  
She opened the door, skin pale as a phantasma. She smiled her dark smile.

"You've finally come for us. If you were the robust succubuses that I've come to think of you as, you wouldn't have wasted your time on those weaklings down there." She drew two elongated daggers, forcing out a swarm of ebony butterflies. Natalia laughed as she flew forward towards Kiku and Veneziana.

"No one touches my older brother. You'll see! We'll become one and marry!" She swung her knife which collided with Kiku's blade and swung the other towards Veneziana's own. Kiku twisted her blade and knocked Natalia to the side, however she did not falter. She bounced back, straight into the Italian's waiting cutlass. Natalia's glowing cardinal eyes which faded as Veneziana withdrew her blade. Natalia fell, her body and soul breaking into one thousand stygian monarchs.

"Who was the more powerful succubbus now eh, Belarus?"

"Who fell after fighting for a whole two minutes?" Kiku turned and nodded her head.

"All that's left now is the old man Ivan." Veneziana pointed and Kiku opened the door. Ivan was weakened definitely.

"It seems the old man is helpless without his surrounding underlings." The two advanced around the Russian and Kiku shot her hand through his throat. She lifted his body and Veneziana smiled.

"Welcome to the end." She plucked his soul easily, just as Kiku threw his distorted demon body down like a carrion. All that remained in the room was Ivan's golden chair which Veneziana took pleasure in seating herself in. She proceeded to laugh.


	5. Chapter 4

Veneziana and Kiku rebuilt Russia from the ground up. Reforming the economy, constructing the militia and earning the trust of a fallen people. Veneziana was promoted to be the new Soviet leader and Kiku the Estate General in charge of the army.

"The time has come. This speech must be delivered." Veneziana stepped out onto the balcony of the grand palace that was once the center of tyranny in Russia. The population of Saint Petersburg had gathered to bear witness to Veneziana's palaver. Kiku walked out behind her dawning a Soviet uniform and her hair tightly wrapped up behind her head.

"Russians! This was once a broken country that had collapsed under its own power. Leadership was poor and people were starving. As your new dictator, i see something much different. This is a fantastic new opportunity-" An official ran up behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Ma'am we've received this note from the President of Poland." Veneziana unfolded it and read it.

"I see," she turned back to the now mumbling mob of commoners. "My people. It seems that the inferior race of the Polish had threatened to take our power. This is a declaration of war! Those filth strewn sloveks do not stand a chance against our might!" The crowd thundered with applause and excitement.

"Now, return to your homes and gather your finest artilery. For tomorrow, we go to war!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Polish and Russian forces had gathered on a single battlefield, each side eager to fight and defend their homeland. The Polish general had stepped forward against the leaderless Soviet army and scoffed.

"Where is your General? Or were you sent to fight and defend for yourself?!" The army stirred about in their formations.

"I am this army's leader!" Kiku rode blazing out of the back of the infantry, riding a ebony stallion, dressed in her finest Soviet regalia.

"A women as leader? You all must be insane!" The Polish general laughed and Kiku threw her dagger, quick as an arrow, and murdered his suboordinate.

"I am more fit to lead an army then any generation of swine that comes from you!" She turned away to face her own platoon.

"I am here to warn you all! The filth that stands on the other side of this valley is what we have for opponents. This is not gentleman's war. This is real war! People die, blood is spilt and carnage is more than a reality. If you are all real men, then you will die for this country! You will not give in! They are no more powerful than you are unless you let them be!" The army cheered and shouted.

"Are you willing to do what it takes?!" The militia responded yes simoultaneously. She nodded her head, crimson glow blazing in her eyes. She drew her sword and blew a gust of putrid gas over the people. They coughed and coughed, but in the end they all were her puppets. Kiku had successfully changed every solidger into nothing more than a mindless pawn. The horse reared and the armies charged at one another. The battle itself lasted for more than three malicious weeks. Kiku and Russia emerged victorious.


	6. Chapter 5

War torn Russia served as a decent place to satisfy the needs of the two demons for a short while. Veneziana soaked in the attention of the mob of people who were, unknowingly, being silently controlled. Kiku rode into the center of Moscow, standing tall on her mount. The army of mindless puppet soldiers followed behind her like wounded animals. Veneziana was the first to meet Kiku on scene.

"I was right in making you the General. I was impressed by the genocide you caused in Poland."

"And what about you sister?" Kiku started "Haven't you had your share of their worthless acclamations?" Veneziana burst out into wicked tittering.

"How can anyone get enough of their time in the limelight?" Kiku hopped down from her jet black horse and grabbed Veneziana with her blood stained hands.

"Our goal was not to rule in Russia! We want the world. Get your absolutist dictator head out of your ass and wake up!" She shoved Veneziana back, making her stagger. Veneziana wiped the blood from her collar that stained from the touch of Kiku's metacarpus. Her strange snake like tounge tasted the sanguine fluid from her fingertips and whispered.

"Of course. What am I thinking?" Kiku seemed indignant and turned towards her platoon.

"You are all dismissed! I don't ever wish to see your failed lives lingering around my presence ever again! Go home to your pathetic families!" The uniform of men grunted simoltaneously and scattered about the rabble in the streets. Veneziana walked up behind Kiku and asked

"How do you propose we leave this country with our influence?" Kiku breathed out and shifted her war-stained gaze towards the grand palace Veneziana had created for herself in Kiku's absence.

"It seems you've already ruined this country economically. Its of no worth to me," she mounted the gelding she rode in on.

"If you wish to stay with the filth that populates this country, stay. If doesn't matter to me. Just remember, i will come for you." Veneziana raised her brows and twirled the blade in her hand.

"Making threats are we now, sister? I don't have any intention of staying. I never did. I'll leave the country to one of my subooridnates."

"Good." Kiku followed long empty streets strewn with lifeless photoprasms. Veneziana went to retrieve her own horse and Kiku trailed behind her. Veneziana mounted her own horse and took a last look at the empire she had created for herself. Kiku raised her brows at her sister and smiled.

"May the hounds of hell lead our way to domination." Kiku charged the horse down the street, Veneziana followed suit. Flames picking up behind them both, the two left the country, leaving imminent destruction in its future. However, neither had remorse nor regrets. The world was in their sights and nothing was going to stop them. Or so they thought.  
~~~~~~~~

The palace of Versailles was standing in its former glory. Francis paced back and forth across the ballroom floor. Ghosts of Louis XIV and Marie Antoinette flew across the floor like nothing more than a illusion.

"What to do? Those demons who took out Ivan are most likely on their way here and i am not prepared for their attacks." He stepped up the crumbling marble stairs, crunching on the bones of fallen revolutionaries as he walked. He stopped, blond hair shining in the faded sun reflecting of baroque paintings.

"I need to arm the militia in Paris."


	7. Chapter 6

Francis had anticipated Veneziana and Kiku's arrival in poltergeist-occupied France. Upon his throne of osseins, he patiently waited to spring his trap. After much convincing, Kiku re-awoken the world domination sense of mind within her fellow succubus Veneziana and allowed her to relinquish her postion as Tsarina in Soviet Russia. Riding upon jet-black mounds, they charged all the way to the other side of the continent, focused on their next military conquest. Kiku stopped her gelding, noticing the eerily silent air around the twisted metal of the Eifel Tower.

"Veneziana," she whispered "Are you aware of the taciturnity around us?" Her partner turned, the only sound echoing through the plaza was the sound of hooves pressing to the concrete.

"Oh please. The French are a weak people, its merely quiet because they died out under their own decrepitude." She snorted, arrogance gracing her breath. Kiku shook her head and dismounted.

"What are you doing sister?" Veneziana stopped Kiku in her tracks, with her voice the screeched like banshees.

"I am not ignorant, there is something consiquental about this place. I refuse to follow you into a blind path. Do as you wish, you cretin." Kiku walked in the opposite direction of Veneziana's stallion, russet eyes blazing with annoyance. Kiku had to generally face her partners ego and misconceptual descion making. It infuriated her. Veneziana shouted after her.

"Just dont keel over without me watching, I'm sure a death for someone as impassionate as you would be quite entertaining." She scoffed as she rode off towards the macabre landmark which served as the center of the city. Kiku rolled her eyes at Veneziana's usual heartlessness and as habitual as she was, drew her sword, Onigafuchi. Kiku's piercing cold eyes darted back and forth at the movement of stone gargoyles perched on Neoclassical buildings. She froze her movement, sensing the manifestation encroaching behind her. Whatever it was, it dragged its long and heavy appendages behind it. Being as quick as it was, it pounced aiming for Kiku's backside, however unsuccessfully. It landed onto Kiku's waiting blade, squirming about, dripping with claret, until it finally died.

"We are not alone here." She concluded. Kiku darted off in the other direction, after her sister which she figured was in peril. Veneziana's particular gift, was sought after by many demons considering the fact that is was a rare trait. Veneziana, in all her self-loathing, rode confidently into the plaza, strewn with debris.

"Hello?," she taunted "Your new supreme overlord is her to conquer you and force you into slavery." She guffawed, her bouts of laughter echoeing, stirring some...friends. Veneziana dismounted and drew her dagger, sauntering through the city. Stone crackled, and the blood-stained walls creeped along with the unholy peunbras lurking in the shadows. Veneziana's guard was down. Kiku ran as fast as she could, destroying inferior miscreations. Veneziana turned, gargoyles suddenly lunging onto her face. Claws tore and snatched at Veneziana's kantra, vying for her powers. Veneziana stabbed at the behemoth while fissures were being torn into her dermis.

"Sister!" Kiku cried out, throwing Onigafuchi, knocking the monster off her being. Veneziana staggered, clutching her face.

"This is exciting!" Veneziana shrieked "The smell of the blood is arousing me!" Kiku drew back.

"You masochist." Kiku shrugged her head and turned towards the encroaching monstorsites. They were deformed, dragging their distorted bodies.

"Chimeras." Kiku spat and activated her kantra. With one slash of the sword, the fabric of time itself tore open and she thrust herself along with her sister into the portal. Shutting behind her, Kiku fell through dark and thick fog. Kiku drew her blade again and tore open the portals again. They landed with a soft thud, crunching on littered bones.

"Welcome fellow demons. I've been expecting you." Kiku shot upward, eyes fixated on the sandy blonde holding wilted roses.

"Francis. Its been a while." Kiku sneered as Veneziana struggled to stand on her own two feet.

"It seems you two encountered some of my pets." He laughed throwing blackened petals onto scattered corpses.

"Sit down Veneziana." Kiku ordered and Veneziana laughed. Kiku shot a fierce look of wrath towards her companion and she obeyed. Francis raised his brow and scarlet eyes blazed.

"See you're picking a fight. Do you think you're willing to beat the odds, japanese?" Kiku glared an icy stare and gripped her sword. Francis waved a willted rose at the deceased and spirits rose. Glowing black and blue, they swirled around Kiku, creating an orb of despair. Kiku slashed at random manifestations from different French time periods. Kiku thrust her arms out to the side, dispelling the wave of spirits. Francis was prepared for that however. He lunged, ready to parry any attack she had. Their swords clashed, both equally matched in skill. Kiku was determined however. She swung her blade and cut Francis across the chest. He staggered and while he was down, he swiftly kicked Kiku's knees out, she fell backward. However, she fell into an open portal. She drifted into the sudden darkness and reappeared behind Francis.

"Peak-aboo." She whispered and decapitated him with one swift movement.


	8. Chapter 7

Veneziana's vision has been restored. Kiku had unwillingly fed her Francis' soul in order for her to restore her kantra. Kiku, with Veneziana in tow, left France and its once powerful empire to wither away like the roses Francis once cherished so much. The Japanese oni had decided with her partners consent to travel towards Spain.

"Kiku, where do you drag my carcass towards now? Surely you don't intend to devour me while I'm at my weakest?" Veneziana hissed into Kiku's ear.

"Were heading towards Spain. As you should know, that pitiful country is next on the map." Veneziana snorted, clinging to Kiku's waist as they rode on her mount down disease-stricken paths. The amount of people dying of famine in the streets was absolutely sickening. Kiku haulted the horse, sensing another demonic presence within the area.

"Why have we stopped?!" Veneziana demanded.

"Just be quiet!" Kiku snapped and quite literally, shoved Veneziana off the cursed stallion. Veneziana thudded onto the putrid floor and shot a piercing glare up at her sister.

"Shit, Kiku, why did you shove me?" Kiku paid no attention to her sister's question. Instead, her scarlet eyes were locked on the clouded horizon.

"Something is here." She glowered, voice low and sharp. Something gargantuan in stature was charging their way. Kiku heeded, blade drawn at instinct, she wooped her mount. The raven haired girl shot at incredible speed towards the behemoth. Veneziana stood, scrimitar in hand, ready to help her sister in counter attack. Kiku, in the blink of an eye, swung. The monster flipped to its side, then pounced back to its feet.

"Who are you...?" It growled, its many rows of razor-sharp teeth inches away from the proud oni's face. Kiku dare not respond with words, but rather with a stare that slashed like the claws of a banshee. The beast, jet black which towered over twenty feet, encroached upon her. Kiku could smell its rancid breath, which stunk of rotting flesh.

"Who...are...you?" It asked again and this time Kiku responded with a slash to the nose. It fumbled, its own claret showering down from its nostrils.

"A simple name would've sufficed." A similar voice called from above. Standing on the forehead of the beast was a man. He was blond, hair long like Francis', but had some kind of awkward curl. His blazing red eyes were bespecktacled.

"And just who are you?" Kiku called out, only to recieve a response from another man who resembled the one who first appeared, but had shorter hair.

"You can call me the hero." The other man's sudden appearance started Kiku's horse. It reared, Kiku striking it in order for it to settle down. The one who called himself Alfred looked chararistically like the other, simply with shorter hair. They both bore heavy metal crosses and black leather jacket, however one wore and white shirt and the other black.

"I never thought i'd see the Soviet General herself. Where is that dictator sister of yours?" The man perched on the beast's forehead fell suddenly with one swift kick from Veneziana's foot. Immediatly after, the monster thrashed, Veneziana cascading her blade into its forehead.

"Quiet down... I must say that this is quite the fierce chimera you have her. What do you call yourselves, solidgers?" Veneziana spoke in an almost mocking tone to the man she knocked off his 'pedastal'. He shot up.

"My name is Matthew. This happens to be my brother Alfred." Kiku sneered, leading her mount the opposite way from Alfred. Veneziana raised her brow.

"You can call me Veneziana and my sister is Kiku." Alfred shot a greedy look at the Japanese woman's slender look, while she gave him no time of day. The same scenario went for Veneziana and Matt.

"Oh Kiku! May i speak to you?" Veneziana motioned her way and Kiku stubbornly obliged. Alfred kept his hungry eyes locked on Kiku. Veneziana stooped down and whispered in Italian.

"So, how do you feel about them?" Kiku shot her head up.

"No way, this is not going to happen!" She vigourosly shook her head no.

"This is. I want the one with the beast. You can have the other. Think about it Kiku. We could have the entire continent of North America!" Veneziana lit up with the thought of that much power.

"Just take them both! It hasn't stopped you before!" Veneziana eyed them both, but focused her attention on the Canadian.

"No, this is defenitely going to be a group effort. Bend him to your every whim Kiku." Veneziana hopped from the forehead of the beast and threw herself at Matt. Kiku turned her head, ebony hair wavering in the wind. The same wind which carried the screams of the suffering.


	9. Chapter 8

High above the darkness of the knee high grass, a man lie restrained to a table made of stone. He resisted, a primitive looking dagger pointed over his chest. Nothing more than a synnical smile full of luminescent teeth bore through the black of night.

"Don't worry, your sacrifice will please Atahualpa." The blade cut through the man's skin, a hand slipping into his chest. A warm, beating heart was extracted and the body carelessly strewn and tossed down steps. It landed at the bottom of the structure, a structure which resembled a pyramid. The heart was presented to the moon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiku's eyes shot open, her gaze facing an unfamiliar ceiling. Without recollection of the night before, she sat up. Much to her surprise, she was threadbare. Her pale skin was exposed to the sunlight. She looked around and tried to remember. When she stood, she was completely undressed. She closed her eyes, and remembered. Last night, she did what her sister had told her to do.

"I'm going with Matt to Canada. You stay here with Alfred, don't forget what we're here for. Make him yours." Veneziana's words played throughout Kiku's groggy mind. The night before was nothing more than a blur. Lawless passion, sweat and tears. Last night was Kiku's first time. She had been focused on controlling as much power as she could that she never found pleasure. Pleasure always sought out her sister. This act, would bring her closer to the world, but with Alfred of all people! This was the man who dropped a bomb upon her people. He poisoned the land of Japan, radiation now ran deep in Japan's veins, and she sensed it. The door opened up behind her and Alfred stood against the door.

"Well, well. Look at you." Alfred ran his eyes up and down Kiku's exposed body. She threw her arms over her nude breasts and feminine area. She turned and spat.

"What do you even want?" Kiku spoke with anger, but was truly embarrassed. Alfred tossed a small, palpatating orb at Kiku which she caught.

"Eat up. You're gonna need your nourishment." Kiku greedily devoured the soul, and looked back towards the man.

"Why? What are you planning?" Alfred smiled and walked towards her. Kiku cringed, his hand soft on her cheek.

"Please remove your hand." Alfred raised his brow and smiled, a streak of blue shining through the crimson of his eyes.

"Why? Am I not allowed to touch you?" He handed her her military uniform and as she requested, lifted his hand from her cheek.

"Hurry, there are wayward souls afoot. It is our job to put them in check." He walked out of the room, leaving her to dress.

"What does he want from me?" Kiku whispered to herself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alfred had taken Kiku to Mexico. He informed her of some demon who had been performing traditional Aztec ceremonies, harvesting their souls. He seemed to be generally concerned, Mexico was generally lenient towards America. They seemed to share souls in some sort of secret agreement. Kiku and Alfred approached the site where the murders had been taking place. Kiku could smell the blood and the aroma that souls carried. It was alluring, but she needed to focus. Alfred hastily ran up the steps, Kiku following at her own pace behind him. He stopped at the top, stooping downward to examine the scene. Kiku ran her hand along the stone slab, blood collecting on her fingertips.

"This must've been where the souls were stolen." Alfred whispered. Kiku turned and shook her head.

"Like that isn't obvious." She whispered to herself. Kiku stopped mid gait, feeling a presence near.

"We have company." She hissed and unsheated Onifugchi. A man, masked, stood with a crag scrmitar in hand.

"You are wise, geisha. To find me so quickly." Kiku sneered.

"It was obvious what you were doing. You were easy to pick out." Alfred stood on his feet and stepped in front of Kiku, stopping her advance.

"Leave the lady out of this. Are you aware of what you're doing?" The man's grin burned through his mask.

"Alfred F. Jones. The man who represents the country of America."

"You are violating a contract made between myself and the country of Mexico. Those souls which you have sacrificed are rightfully mine!" Alfred drew a long slender 50 caliber revolver. He pointed it to the other man's head, who was still grinning. Kiku hissed.

"What are you doing?" She shoved him to the side and pointed her sword. Kiku was not about to let Alfred do the work for her. The masked man stood where he was, showing no signs of giving in.

"I suggest you leave now," Kiku whispered, kantra glowing "Before destroying you becomes my priority." Instead, he lunged, Kiku dodging to one side, Alfred on the other. The man idled, deciding on who to attack first. He shot for Alfred, the blonde firing rapidly. The dagger sunk into Alfred's chest and the man turned toward Kiku.

"Isn't this your mate? You don't care?" Kiku shook her head, itching for battle.

"I could care less." Kiku swung her sword to be matched by a parry. She swooped down, knocking the man from his feet and he brought down his dagger as he fell. It nearly landed in Kiku's knee, but she was smart. She jumped backward into a newly formed portal. She emerged only to be swung to the side and struck. Onifuguchi flew from her grasp and landed several feet from her. She lie on the ground, defenseless. Kiku was determimed not to give up.

"A moment of weakness was all I needed. I must say, you were one of the stronger ones." He pulled the knife from Alfred's body and dragged it along Kiku's side. Small trickles of claret fell from her side, yet she resisted. Kiki squirmed, refusing to be killed this way. A single bullet hole flew through the masked man's head and when he turned, he was greeted by many more. He fell, Kiku rising from her position on the floor.

"You don't care huh?" Alfred was swiftly regenerating and reloading his revolver. Kiku turned the other way.

"I don't. I never will." Alfred turned her face the other way and looked at her intently.

"I promise you something Kiku. You will care. If we are to be bound as mates, then I will make you learn. You will not escape from my grasp." Kiku fidgeted, trying to pull away. Alfred met her lips with his, much to Kiku's surprise.


	10. Chapter 9

Alfred spent the time over the next days trying to steal Kiku's attention. She would reject, ignore, and strike him down. Alfred however would not relent. Eventually, Kiku and Alfred needed to regroup with their siblings. Kiku walked along a sidewalk in one of the few cities that was spared from the continent-wide carnage. She paused at a window, hand pressed up the glass. Just beyond was a porcelian doll that resembled Kiku. Its eyes held an empty and blank stare, ebony hair much like Kiku's framing its face. However, an eerie smile painted its face. The warmth from its expression made Kiku remember. Her eyes closed, she could vaguely remember what it was like to be human. To be surrounded by her siblings. Wang Yao, Mei, and her twin brother Kiku. The one she shared a name with. Alfred crept up behind her, breathing down her neck.

"She looks like you. Delicate face, slender build, eyes which melt into ivory skin." His hands moved with his words, following along the contours of her face and body. His touch sent ricocheting through her bodies, she fell into a moment of weakness. She actually let her hand reach up to touch his face.

"Why do you do this to me?" She whispered.

"You are my mate, are you not?" He let his lips trace along the top of her ear.

"Sister!" Veneziana called out from down the street, Kiku looking up. She suddenly pulled herself from Alfred's embrace and went to met her sister.

"I trust you got what you were seeking?" Kiku whispered in her naitive tounge. Veneziana nodded and clung to Matt. Alfred and his sibling exchanged in a handshake but Matt's face was painted with a certain seriousness.

"I must inform you two of something dier. Our light counterparts live." Kiku shot up and quickly changed her demeanor.

"You have got to be kidding me! My sister and i drove them all the way to Okinowa!" Kiku's voice was filled with an overbearing malice.

"Oh please," Veneziana began "We just simply get the pleasure of killing them for ourselves. We should be overjoyed by this fact."

"We need to find them."

"They've escaped?!" Ludwig slammed his muscular fists onto the table. Many of the other countries sat around the table.

"What has happened Ludwig aru?" Wang Yao sat next to his brother who were fixated on his face.

"Veneziana...and Kiku have escaped from their confinement. Feliciano and Romano looked up from the table.

"Veeee~ You say our sister, Veneziana has escaped?" Feliciano and his usual blank stare focused at the task at hand,which was actually quite the surprise.

"Yes, and they are with your two twins." He pointed to Alfred and Matt, who both looked up. Alfred in his tan military jacket stood up.

"I say we create a giant hero in order to stop them." Matt looked up, clutching his white teddy bear. It looked up.

"Who are you?" Matt shook his head.

"That potato-sucking bitch Veneziana." Romano whispered under his breath. Kiku looked up and at Feliciano.

"Those two haven't been the same since that night." Feliciano nodded.

_They were born to help split the power more evenly among us. My sister, Kiku shared my name and was to represent iSouthern Japan. Veneziana was to be Central Italy, keeping peace between Romano and Feliciano. They were both happy young girls. Inseperable by any means. They were best friends._

_One night, the girls were out late playing after dinner. Veneziana had taken Kiku out into the forest to meet a 'friend' of hers. That friend turned out to be a demon. That demon preyed on those who were young and naive. Veneziana had been communicating with this demon for quite some time, but was too afraid to offer her soul with her best friend. Kiku was hesitant, yet willing to listen to this demon. It offered power, strength and love. Veneziana heard its offer and let it take her. As punishment, however, Kiku was swallowed as well. The demon needed a strong soul and since Veneziana's was not strong enough on her own, Kiku was taken as well. We found them on the forest floor the next morning and they weren't the same girls._


	11. Chapter 10

Alfred, Matt, Veneziana and Kiku had settled down in the White House. Kiku was told that this was the capital of America and where they governed the entire country. Alfred laid beside her, Kiku lying awake. For the first time since she became a demon, she was second guessing her exsistence. Veneziana had always depended on her since they were little, and she was still being treated like she was lower.

"If she mistreats you so, then why do you stay by her side?" Alfred whispered in her ear, Kiku closed her eyes.

"I don't have a reason." In all truth, Kiku stayed with Veneziana because she knew she would perish on her own. Despite her mistreatment, Kiku couldn't stand to see her childhood friend suffer, no matter what. Kiku sat upward, ebony hair falling around her face. Alfred's arms were still wrapped around her waist. Her hands slid over his and after a few moments, she shook her head. She removed his hands and stood up, looking out the window. The moon was blood red, smoggy clouds rolling by.

"Am I really good enough?" Kiku looked off at Alfred's sleeping face. Strangely, Kiku actually felt a weird sense of affection towards him.

"No, this entire thing was for us to have the entire world in the palm of our hands! Just me and my sister, and now we have these two." The thought stirred mixed emotions. Kiku's sapphire kimono shined in the clouded light, barely showing her ivory skin and battle scars underneath. She sat, her sister giggling in the room next to her.

"You're a real tease you know?" Veneziana's voice heightened with lust, disturbing the unending silence.

"Temptress." Kiku whispered under her breath.

"Kiku? Are you awake?" Alfred whispered and sat up. Kiku looked over, malice written on her face. Venziana's voice kept carrying over and Kiku threw her eyes to the side. Alfred stood and slipped his hands around her waist again.

"Don't listen to her. Let her have her fun." Kiku threw her head downward and refused to look up. Alfred tilted her head upward and she wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Why don't you just retire for the night now."

Kiku and Feliciano stood in front of the White House.

"Our sisters are in there. Where did Romano go?"

"He didn't come with us. Veee~ I have a feeling he's afraid of our sister." Kiku gripped his sword, white uniform sticking out like a sore thumb. The two walked up the steps toward the entrance and walked inside.

"They're here." Kiku jerked upward from Alfred's grasp. Veneziana turned away from her lover and cocked her head.

"Who's here?" Kiku ran out the door, sword drawn. She met her brother and Feliciano down the hall from where she came.

"What are you two doing here?" She hissed.

"Please sister. Hear us out." Feliciano was behind his companion, white flag in hand. Kiku did not waver, sword still drawn and pointed at her brother's throat.

"Choose your words wisely!" She roared, attention span quickly running out.

"We'd like to have you, your sister, and your lovers to come and meet with us. Please, come be with your family." Kiku sneered, and grasped and paper that her brother outstretched towards her.

"We shall see." She shoved the two men away.


	12. Chapter 11

Kiku stormed off from her light counterpart and his accompanying country, Feliciano. Spiteful and rage-driven, she thrust open the door and threw the invitation on the table. Veneziana, Alfred, and Matt looked up at the crumpled piece of parchment, which now only had very few visible words.

_ Sister, please bring Veneziana and the others with you home. Rejoin your family.  
~Your twin, Kiku _

"Its an invitation," Kiku breathed out "Veneziana, they want us home." Veneziana raised her brows and giggled.

"Who? Our siblings?" Veneziana's laugh was filled with amusement and overconfidence. Kiku threw her head to the side and couldn't believe her sister's rejection of what could be a very real threat.

"Veneziana, perhaps its time for you to visit your family. You could always get their souls in the process." Matt tapped her nose and Veneziana gave a greedy grin.

"You are so right!" She chuckled and threw herself at the Canadian. Alfred saw otherwise. He stood and grasped the invitation.

"This could be an ambush. Your light counterparts might be trying to lure you out in order to take you out. I don't think that its a wise idea for either of you to go." Kiku sighed and looked up at Alfred, weird burning sensation in her cheeks.

"No i need to go. I need to take what my brother has and keep it for myself." Alfred raised his brows.

"And what is that?"

"Life." She whispered and turned away, only to find herself being brought back Alfred's way.

"I have one request for you then," he whispered, lips planted on her forehead "Get my brother's soul and bring it to me." Kiku nodded her head.

"I understand."

Kiku cautiously approached the door. She had accepted the invitation she was given and raised her hand to knock.

"We won't be too long, love." Veneziana chuckled and ran up behind her. She breathed out and cracked her neck.

"Go on. Open it." Kiku tapped softly on the door. She could hear stirring on the inside.

"They're here." Ludwig whispered in a low and gruff voice.

"They are." Wang Yao stood to open the door, the others tensing up. It creaked opened slowly, the Chinese man laying his eyes on his younger sister for the first time in over twelve years. She was twenty now, and he marveled at her polished beauty, and that of her Italian bella of a best friend.

"Sister, Veneziana, please come in." The two walked in slowly, Wang Yao leading them into the room where the others were waiting for them. Matt finally met with his brother Alfred outside the gate. Alfred met Matt with a cold gaze.

"Brother, can you believe Veneziana? She's quite the wild one."

"Veneziana," Alfred thought to himself "The one who Kiku protects and still suffers pain for it." Alfred let out a sigh and with a hiss whispered.

"Pay close attention. The girls could call for our help at any time." The demons approached those they once called family. Gilbert, Ludwig, Feliciano, Romano, Kiku, and Wang Yao had gathered in anticipation of their arrival.

"Something isn't right about all this." The oni whispered to herself.

"Welcome home, young countries." Wang Yao greeted them with a warm and cautious smile. Kiku smiled back, but anger shined through her scarlet eyes.

"Did you miss me Brother?" Veneziana breathed down Feliciano's neck and playfully smacked Romano's back. Kiku couldn't help but keep her eyes off her twin brother's expression. He looked poised for attack. Kiku balled her fists and kept a sharp eye on Ludwig.

"Why is it so quiet? Usually there usually loud mouthed American here? Oh wait, we generally have one of those, don't we Kiku?" Veneziana smiled at her sister and Kiku returned her gaze with a glare.

"Don't speak of him that way, especially when you have nothing but a lust-seeking Canadian." Her voice was filled with malice and came out with a low hiss.

"Oh? Feisty today aren't we?" Veneziana teased and Kiku threw her eyes the other way.

"I know why you brought us here, Brother. If you're going to attack us, then just go. I came fully prepared to kill you." Kiku pulled Onigafuchi from her palm and charged, Veneziana behind her. Ludwig was the first to jump forward in order to apprehend their attack, but was met by the edge of Kiku's blade. Veneziana was easily captured by her two brothers and snarled.

"Let go of me you two pathetic excuses for countries." Veneziana brought the scrimitar down on both their legs trying to wriggle her way free from their grasps. Blood quickly stained the floor, both ebony and scarlet. Kiku, ripping Ludwig's soul from his lifeless carcass turned her attention towards his albino brother Gilbert. She sent a flying fist into his jaw, still holding his brother's pulsating orb of a soul. Veneziana was being dragged by her brothers and Kiku knocked them both from her sister in a sudden urge to protect her.

"We can handle this." She shouted and Veneziana struggled to her feet and through Kiku's newly formed dark portal. Both demons flew through the never ending blackness. When the two emerged, they were both met by their siblings as well as Alfred and Matt's light counterparts whom had arrived on scene moments earlier. Veneziana was pulled from her sister, and Ludwig's soul retrieved from Kiku's possession. Although she fought with all her migkht, her twin delivered a finishing blow of his own, digging his katana deep into her flesh.

"Kiku help me!" Veneziana cried out and Kiku was unable to respond. All she was able to omit was a croak, a loud and deafening sound which was intelligible for miles around. Alfred heeded this noise and sprung into action, running quickly up to the house. Bursting through the door, he saw his mate lying on the floor, bleeding out. Without hesitation, he pulled the trigger, the other countries falling around her. Alfred rushed over.

"I couldn't get your brothers soul. I'm sorry." She mumbled.


	13. Chapter 12

Kiku fell into a dreamless sleep. The world blurred and the spiraling atmosphere surrounding her twin and herself was dizzying. All the demon felt now was a sword sheathed deep into her digestive cavity and her own claret pouring from the open wound. Her breath was short and rampant, Kiku finding herself unable to focus.

"I never thought i would meet Death's cold embrace like this..."she thought as she slipped out of consciousness, Alfred's face the last thing she saw before everything was black.

"I couldn't get your brother's soul. I'm sorry." She mumbled.

After a while, she awoke to what she thought was Hell. The place was pitch black, the air frigid and stagnant. Kiku saw her life flash before her eyes, images of better days appearing before her. The Japanese countryside, blossom viewing parties, summer festivals and long games of mahjong with her older siblings. She reached out for those memories, she yearned for the days when she was nothing more than an innocent young girl in a floral kimono. She touched her young face, seeing her younger self in what looked like a mirror image, and yet behind her stood an ominous and deathly being. Pitch black and towering over her younger self, Kiku figured this represented her inner demon.

"I never wanted this!" She cried out and broke the mirror, glass shards protruding from her palm and knuckles. Blood ran from her fingers, but Kiku did not care. She wanted what she used to have back.

Kiku woke up with a jolt, Alfred sitting next to the bed where she resided. She turned his way and took a long inhale.

"Alfred..." She whispered and sat up with much struggle.

"Don't try to move too much, you might rip something open that shouldn't be." Alfred handed her a soul, pulsating and beating.

"You'll need to rebuild your strength, you took quite a beating." Kiku held the soul in her once outstretched palm and rather than devouring as she usually would, she merely admired it. Something about it was different. It looked no different from any other soul she had stolen or seen before, yet now she felt somewhat different towards it. This soul was something she was lacking. Now, someone else was lacking one as well.

"Where did you get this from?" Kiku whispered and Alfred turned

"What does it matter?" He pressed the soul to her lips and for some reason, she could not bear to swallow it.

"You can't eat it?" Alfred asked rather quickly.

"This is something i am lacking now...I have wanted mine back for so long. Someone else is missing this now," Kiku paused for a brief moment, long ebony hair falling around her semi-delicate face "I want my life back Alfred." His face jolted upward and he smiled as if she was joking.

"Are you serious? Demons are the best type of living creature anyone can ever be!"

"No they aren't! We aren't even alive! Somewhere out there, another demon has my soul and damnit, i want it back! I want to be able to feel a broad spectrum of emotions rather than just hate and jealousy and lust! I want to love you! Can't you see that i'm incapable of doing that now!" Kiku threw her head to the side and felt a few bitter tears run from the corners of her eyes.

"I'd rather be an angel than a demon..." she whispered and Alfred cocked his head. With a brief smile, he walked over and stooped down before her. As gentle as he could, he raised his hand to brush the tears from her face.

"You don't want this, i see that now. But i need ask, what would you do with your soul back with you. What would stop Veneziana from killing you?"

"I don't know...but i would rather die a human than live as a demon..." Kiku was firm with her statements and she smiled. Alfred returned her smile.

"And you expect me to follow in your path?" He asked and Kiku nodded.

"Please?" she smiled and for the first time, leaned in and kissed him. He was as shocked as she was by her own action. After escaping from the kiss she had started, she kept her face close.

"I didn't like you at first, you know that. But, i think i may actually love you now." she closed her eyes and he chuckled to himself.

"I guess my plan of attack worked very well."

After a quiet moment between the two demons, Veneziana rudely barged in on the two. Surprisingly, she was alone.

"Oh Kiku! Since you're awake, would you come with me please?" Kiku raised her brows and Alfred responded for his mate.

"She shouldn't be moving around yet. She did take a sword to the gut after all. If you want to talk to her, you talk to her here." Veneziana waved her hand in disgust.

"Was i talking to you?! I don't need you to respond for my sister!" Veneziana stormed into the room and grabbed Kiku, jerking her upward.

Kiku felt something tear and let out a small whimper, but Veneziana would have nothing of it. Alfred caught Kiku's hand and stopped her from leaving.

"Did i not tell you that Kiku should be resting? Please let her return to her recovery." Alfre stated firmly. Veneziana sneered.

"I really don't care for her recovery, honestly. I need to speak with her and that's final." Kiku kept her gaze lowered as always and simply complied with her sister. After being shoved out the door, Veneziana giggled.

"Would you like to hear my new and improved plan for our complete and utter world domination?" Kiku turned her head to the side, avoiding her sister's eye contact.

"Not really."

"We need to get rid of these two..." Veneziana stated bluntly. Kiku shot her head up and gave her sister a confused look.

"Why is that?"

"They're weighing us down. Let's just face it, we need to be on our own again. We had their help when we needed it and now we don't. It's best to dispose of them so they won't be competition for us in the future." Kiku shook her head no and hissed

"I cannot do that."

"Is that so," Veneziana started and grabbed Kiku by the throat "I can kill you so easily now. If you want to keep your life, then i suggest you do as i say. Otherwise, your non-existent soul will be mine."


	14. Chapter 13

Veneziana kept her long and slender fingers wrapped tightly around Kiku's neck. Kiku was shocked by her sister's actions as well as the flat tone that escaped along with them. She could do nothing but stand in disbelief and refuse her sister's wishes.

"Isn't Matthew a bit of a play thing for you?" Kiku asked, mocking tone trailing in her voice. Veneziana shrugged her shoulders and sneered.

"Please, i was bored of him a very long time ago. I got what i wanted from him and i don't need anything more. Besides, wasn't it you who protested this idea in the very first place? And yet now you stand to defend it?" Veneziana was sarcastic with her questions and Kiku knew it. The question was now if she obeyed her sister's wishes or not. Veneziana released her grip and giggled.

"You better be ready to rock sweetie," she started "Because that little boy of yours isn't gonna last much longer. The time has come to prepare yourself." Veneziana walked past her sister who was now scrunched up on the ground. Blood started to escape from her previously bandaged wound. Veneziana had successfully torn it open and on top of that, she had left long irregular bruising on her neck. Alfred was definitely going to question what Kiku and her sister were doing. Kiku didn't care though. She wasn't going to risk her life as well as Alfred's if her sister's wishes were not obeyed. Kiku was going to need to murder her one and only love. It tore her up inside, but it didn't matter. The world was their original motive and she was determined not to let anything stop her. Kiku stumbled back into the room where she was originally staying and Alfred met her with a worried yet inquisitive look.

"What happened to you?" He eyes the bruises covering her neck as well as the new blood spilling from her wounded abdomen.

"It doesn't matter what happened..." Kiku's tone was icy, stabbing Alfred in certain ways he hadn't seen from her.

"What did your sister say to you Kiku?" Alfred immediately stood and pointed an accusation straight to Veneziana. Kiku darted away from the approaching Alfred and backed up against the wall.

"It wasn't my sister." Kiku rushed to defend her sister. Alfred shook his head and walked up to her anyway.

"Then why the sudden mood change?"

"It doesn't matter. Just leave me alone." Kiku limped out of the room and collapsed shortly after.

Night had fallen shortly after. Kiku dressed herself and wrapped layers and layers of bandages. Rain was falling steadily outside and the nearly opaque clouds covered the sky. Kiku knew what she was about to do would drastically change their lives ahead of them. She knew she would never be the same after either. She breathed in and out at a steady rhythm. Then, she bolted down the steps and outside into the pouring rain. Alfred was leaning against the wall nearest the hospital where Kiku was staying. He was completely drenched and seemed depressed.

"What are you doing out here? You should be resting." Kiku didn't respond to his somber tone, but rather slowly approached him, sword strung up behind her back.

"Please forgive me for what i'm about to do..." Kiku whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. She took a step back, Alfred still trying to process what was about to happen. Kiku raised her sword, but hesitated. Alfred stood and watched as she kept the sword gripped and the blade raised above her head. Kiku couldn't bring herself to strike him down yet, her hands wobbled more than they ever had before and tears flowed from the corners of her eyes.

"You don't need to do this." He reassured her and grabbed the sword handle as well. However, Kiku would not relinquish her grip on the blade.

"You're supposed to perish here!" She sounded distraught and disoriented. Alfred trying to pull the sword away from her and she relented.

"I need to do as Veneziana says."

"Veneziana?" Alfred turned his head and shook it "I knew it, we need to get you away from her and everything around her!" Kiku pulled away from Alfred.

"Why do you defend her after all she's put you through?" Alfred questioned and Kiku sent her fist straight into his face.

"She is the only family i have!" Kiku was able to swing her sword this time and knocked Alfred backwards. He fell to the floor and blocked her strike with the barrel of his gun.

"This isn't you! Don't listen to her!" Alfred knocked her sword to the side and sent Kiku charging after it. She stooped quickly to grab it and Alfred grabbed her. She struggled, but he kept a hold on her.

"It's fine. Kiku, stop it." She cried and yet sword in hand, she thrusted backward, the blade tearing into Alfred's heart.


	15. Chapter 14

As soon as Kiku heard the tear reside in Alfred's heart, she knew it was all over. Despite all his kindness, she couldn't resist following her sister's orders. What had she become? Alfred's grip slipped from her waist and he fell to the ground. Kiku turned to face her newest and most unwanted victim. He was still breathing quite soundly, only a few trickles of blood escaping from the sides of his mouth.

"What are you waiting for?! " A familiar voice called from afar. Kiku turned and Veneziana walked up casually behind her. Veneziana leaned over Alfred who was still hanging onto his last bits of life.

"I... I just.." Kiku stumbled over her own words and Veneziana sneered.

"You're just as pathetic as he is." Veneziana pulled the blade from Alfred's chest and brought it down again in many swift movements, laughing as she did so. Kiku couldn't bear to watch Alfred suffer so even though it was her fault for allowing Veneziana to take advantage of her like she did. Veneziana finished what Kiku had inevitably started.

"You're acting so... human." Veneziana sneered in disgust as she pulled Kiku's sword from Alfred's beaten and mutilated body. Kiku looked up from her relent to face Veneziana.

"I never wanted this! Any of it! If you hadn't been so damn weak on your own, this never would've happened!" Kiku grasped Veneziana's collar and throttled her violently as hard as she could. All Veneziana could do was laugh endlessly. Laugh a dark and sinister laugh, al most like she was enjoying what she had done. Kiku's attempts to show her rage were ultimately defeated by her own sorrow. Veneziana composed herself and with a quick step forward, she struck Kiku hard across her face.

"You are a demon! You are not some pathetic human being experiencing puppy love! Listen to my words... " Veneziana removed her eye patch and her kantra shined brightly. Kiku's kantra glowed in correspondance, eyes becoming swiftly empty. Empty and emotionless.

"You are my sister... our souls are connected. You will do as I say and obey no one else. You will follow me to the end of the earth. Do you understand? " Kiku nodded with a absent minded look spread across her face. The rain bear down hard and Veneziana dragged Kiku along with her as if she was nothing more than a ragdoll.

"You... are... my... master. " Kiku whispered like a robot, over and over again.

~~~

Moments had passed by which seemed like an eternity. Alfred lie dying still on the cold floor.

"Ki-ku... " He mumbled. His brother arrived moments later, immediately rushing to his side.

"Alfred! " He cried out, eyes frantically scanning his siblings mangled birthday. Alfred's eyes wandered over to his brother and he mouthed the Canadian's name.

"We're going to get you to Arthur's quickly! Hang tight! " Matt raised a hand and the two swiftly dissapeared into darkness. Within the blink of an eye, the two arrived in Arthur's magic shop, a place of wonders and horrors. Arthur was Alfred's caretaker when he was younger. He was also the demonized version of England. He turned upon their entrance.

"What brings you two here? " His question was answered as soon as he was able to take in an eyefull of Alfred's ravaged body.

"Can you help him?! " Matt asked desperately. Arthur gave a simple nod and took Alfred's body from Matt's hands. Dark black cloak draped over his blonde hair, he placed Alfred's body into the middle of room stocked to the brim with potions.

"This should do it. Purified essence of soul." Arthur snatched the bottle from the shelf and poured it's contents into Alfred's stairs mouth. His piercing red eyes shot open.


	16. Chapter 15

Alfred awoke from his inevitable death. He frantically searched, wide-eyed with concern and what seemed like fear.

"Kiku! Don't do it! " He called out immediately. Arthur and Matt spied him curiously. Alfred began to realize he was in Arthur's shop of magic.

"You are still looking for Kiku after she tried to kill you? " Matt grumbled, clearly enraged. Alfred nodded his head quite vigorously.

"Of course I am! It was Veneziana who put her up to this! It was Veneziana who led us on in the first place. And it was Veneziana who turned Kiku into a demon in the first place because she was too selfish and weak on her own! " Alfred roared, causing some unrest in the other two men.

"You are acting like a human Alfred." Arthur scolded, dissapointment written on his face. Alfred threw his head to the side, Kiku's words running through his head.

"Somewhere out there, another demon has my soul and dammit, I want it back! " Her words were piercing at the time, but they rang true. Alfred saw that now, saw it very clearly.

"I may act like a demon, but a very long time ago, I was human and humans do whatever they can to save the ones they love! Being a demon won't keep me from Kiku! " Alfred hopped up and ran out the door as fast he could.

"Wait up idiot! " Matt ran out after him.

Veneziana had taken Kiku to her home once again. The cherry blossoms were in bloom relatively early on in the year. Kiku still had a blank and mindless look about her.

"Take out the survivors Kiku." Veneziana whispered and Kiku drew her sword and walked inside. Kiku walked almost like she was a robot, no real emotions resonating in her.

"Hello Kiku, how nice to see you again." Mei greeted her and Kiku swiftly swung her sword. Mei fell, blood draining from her stomach. Quickly screams filled the small house. Veneziana giggled quite maniaclly. Sooner than later, Kiku dragged Mei's ravaged body behind her, blood splatter covering Kiku's face.

"It is done Master. "

"You've done well Kiku. I think I like you better now then I did before." Veneziana kept her face only a few inches from Kiku's face, her expression burning with lust.

"Thank you Master." Kiku kept her empty eyes forward, unaware of the sinful look in Veneziana's eyes. Slowly, Veneziana dragged her tongue along Kiku's face, tasting the young Taiwanese girl's blood. Kiku didn't respond.

"I almost hoped for a reaction out of you. It's a pity. " Veneziana scoffed and stooped down to Mei's young body.

"My lord, after what I've seen here, the Lord only knows what you've done to the others. " Veneziana burned with excitement and ran into the house. Kiku's eyes lingered over to the body she was holding. Her facial expression did not change, however tears of grief fell from her eyes. Inside, she was screaming at herself.

"Goddammit Veneziana! You let me out of here! It was only meant for my twin to perish! Not everyone else! They are all innocent people! Veneziana can you hear me?! " Kiku's conscience screamed at her, but her body was frozen under the control of Veneziana's kantra. That was a special gift given to her for offering herself to the demon with Kiku as tribute.

"Move damn you! Find Alfred! Stop Veneziana! Do something! " Kiku's body did not move at her command as she hoped it would. Moments later, Veneziana emerged from the house, mouth covered in blood and practically foaming with delight.

"I like how you've been lately. I say you come home with me." Veneziana took Kiku's hand and pulled her off. Little did Kiku know what was going to happen next. She found herself awake the next morning, stripped, covered in bite marks, and lying next to Veneziana.


	17. Chapter 16

The sun rose in the early morning, casting bright rays down onto Kiku's face. She rose slowly, eyes yielding a certain emptiness. Veneziana's motionless body lay next to her, dried blood caked on the side of her mouth. Kiku glanced at her arms, deep and noticeable bite marks abruptly breaking the milky ivory skin covering Kiku's body. Last night was nothing but a blur, it's events unknown, but some of Veneziana's words lingered in Kiku's mind.

"Hmm. I wonder what you hide under this uniform.. " Veneziana whispered softly into Kiku's ear, hands sliding underneath her shirt. Inside, Kiku was shouting, desperately trying to pry her consciousness apart in an attempt to free herself from Veneziana's control. After all, she was attempting to commit intercourse with her.

"Get your filthy hands off of me, you cretin! " Kiku shouted at the top of her lungs; however her body would not yield the same resistance. Now, as she carefully examined her body, it was clear that Veneziana had had her way with Kiku. The very thought of the lewd acts she was sure Veneziana had done to her, sickened Kiku deeply.

"How can I have let this happen...? " Kiku thought to herself. She had always thought of herself as a proud and strong oni, and to dragged down so low. Veneziana stirred outside and Kiku heard her curse something in Italian as her back popped, much as it did every morning.

"Oh Kiku! Can you come in here please?! " Veneziana called from the other room. Much like a robot, Kiku moved much like liquid towards the one who controlled her. Veneziana stood shamelessly nude, pleased smile on her face.

"So today, we'll be heading out today for a very special mission of mine. " Veneziana giggled, darkness eminating from every chuckle.

"S-special. " Kiku whispered, in almost exactly the same flat tone from start to finish.

"Yes, special. I ask of you to make a portal, and take us to Italy. I'd very much like to take a visit to my family. " Veneziana traced her along Kiku's cheek, touching her lips to her sister's.

"Mmm. " Veneziana muttered as she walked out to dress. Kiku reflected a cool and emotionless countenance, but once again, she was screaming.

"My God! How could she..?! " Now, Kiku heard her voice echo beyond her consciousness and actually escape from her lips. She covered her lips immediately and quickly grabbed her clothes.

"If Veneziana hears me, I'm sure she'll put me back under control. Now, my question is whether to escape or to stay, acting like a mindless boob. " She thought to herself. Kiku dressed herself in a haste, fearing Veneziana's arrival at any moment.

"Let's leave pet! " She called.  
~~~

Alfred followed a long trail that Kiku and Veneziana left in their wake. Every now and again, he would stoop to find a cherry blossom petal which no doubtedly fell from Kiku's hair.

"She's been here. " He turned to Matt who sat upon the Beast whom he called pet.

"Well, she's not here now. Where do you think she's gone? "

"That's the question! I have no idea as to where they would go from here! " Alfred gestured to Kiku's old home which was now nothing more than a crime scene now.

"Think about it Brother, they've taken care of Kiku's remaining family. Who do you think Veneziana would target next? " Alfred's eyes opened with realization.

"Italy! If Veneziana can take control of her home country, she can lead it to conquered the other countries, and she's most definitely a threat with Russia under her control as well. "

"Very good America. " Matt helped Alfred up onto his beast and sped off into an open portal, much like one Kiku would form, that would take them to Italy. In the blink of an eye, the siblings arrived to their destination only to witness Veneziana taking delight in her murder. She held Feliciano by his color, blood red eyes piercing into him like two daggers.

"Where do you prefer I stab you next? Right eye or abdomen? " Veneziana's voice carried like a sonic boom would across empty space. From where they were, the brothers could tell Feliciano was begging for his life as Veneziana slowly tortured him to death. Kiku stood by idly, eyes lowered. Alfred then took action. Sliding slowly into the darkness behind him, he transported to where he was right behind her and pulled her back into his arms.

"Alfred?! But how?! "


	18. Chapter 17

Standing in abrupt and utter silence, Kiku's eyes were wide. She had heard Alfred's voice and could've sworn she felt his hands around her, but was she dreaming? Beyond her daze, her sister, Veneziana was taking extreme delight in torturing her light counterpart. In fact, Veneziana's pulse ricocheted through her body. Kiku took a moment and breathed deeply.  
"Say something to me Kiku! " Alfred demanded, yet Kiku looked at him as if she was processing the whole situation.  
"...I didn't think..." She muttered, kantra glowing brightly in her eye, her sister's in the other.  
"I came back! I'm here! " He pleaded, hoping that Kiku would understand and that he wasn't leaving again.  
"You died... I felt your heart... stop. " Kiku fell silently to the floor, eyes closed in complete remembrance. After a mere moment's passing, the cackling that was escaping Veneziana's lips faded and her footsteps echoed into the other direction, most likely coming to execute Romano's final judgement.  
"Stop! " Kiku suddenly came to her senses and hopped to her feet, springing in the direction of her sister. All she came to find was Feliciano struggling on the ground, stab wounds penetrating so deep that the whites of his bones could be seen. Kiku stooped downward, Feliciano backing away quickly.  
"Don't hurt me! Please Kiku I beg of you! Veneziana has done enough! " Kiku carefully eyed his usual blue uniform, the scarlet red blood from his injuries turning the merry royal blue into a deep and grotesque purple. She turned her head to the side and looked at him, red eyes eminating a fawn colored light which resembled that of her older brother.  
"I'm sorry she bound you in these red shackles. " Kiku took the Italian's hands gingerly, which were torn in so many ways. Now a decision needed to be made. Should she end his suffering now, or leave him to bleed? Either way, this man would die today.  
"Lu li la, Lu li la. " Kiku gently cupped her hands around her Feliciano's face, and with one swift movement, there was a loud pop. Feliciano's body sunk downward, eyes glazed over.  
"I'd rather not have you suffer a moment longer, dear friend. " She mumbled and stood again.  
"I know where she's gone to. Veneziana won't stop until she's decimated every single member of her family. Romano is the only one left here... quickly! To the manor! " Kiku ordered, burning passion for battle in her eyes.

Veneziana opened the door to her once childhood home slowly. Every now and then, she looked back, hoping to see one of two possibilities, either Kiku following her or Feliciano trying to struggle his way in order to warn his dear brother. Of course, the latter would please her more. As her heels clicked loudly on the auburn tile floor, Veneziana passed her old bedroom, stopping to take in what was her previous life. The room was lined with crayon drawings alongside pictures of Kiku and herself. Often, the Teddy bear that rested against the oak stained bed was her only companion. Veneziana stepped inside, taking what seemed to be a sarcastic sigh.  
"Oh man. I remember when I used to be so naive. What a pity I wasn't stronger earlier. " This room in particular held an interesting memory.

_Veneziana laid out across her bed, books surrounding her. Today, her friend Kiku had come over again to play, as she usually dud. However, today she would show Kiku her secret. Her "friend" had come to see her last night. He told her that she and Kiku could become something better than what they were and Veneziana wanted to know whether Kiku would come with her. "He" wanted to meet them together so very desperately. Kiku wandered into Veneziana's room only a few moments later, donning a red and gold kimono. She almost looked like a doll.  
"Veneziana? What are you reading? " Kiku asked, innocent blush on her face.  
"Oh Kiku! " Veneziana sprung up like a kitten after a small mouse, immediately embracing her best friend. "My good friend wants to meet you! " Kiku seemed apprehensive, concerned and curious look on her face.  
"But you didn't answer my question. And who is your friend? " She asked of her sister.  
"See for yourself. " Veneziana gestured for Kiku to climb up on her bed and to look. Kiku glanced down at an open book which told the tale of a demon who took children's souls and turned them into demons as well. His name was Exodus.  
"Oh.. Venny... I really don't like this. These aren't like the stories Onii-chan tells me. " Kiku took many steps backward.  
"Who cares? He's a very nice man Kiku! He talks to me and he likes me! He wants to meet you too. " Kiku shook her head in disapproval.  
"I don't know... it seems scary to me. " Veneziana took Kiku's hands.  
"I'll go with you. Please?" Veneziana asked in the sweetest voice she could manage.  
"Uhm... I guess I'll go. " Kiku finally whispered. _

Veneziana turned, heading footsteps behind her. It was Romano who seemed as shocked as she was to see him as he was her.  
"Venny? What are you doing here? Where's Feli? " Veneziana giggled a little to herself and licked her lips.  
"Feli is just in the fields, he lost his soccer ball again. " She walked forward and placed a firm hand on her brother's shoulder.  
"OK... well I'm getting ready to make dinner. Do you want to... help? " Apprehension hitched in Romano's voice, sensing a sinister aura in the air.  
"Of course I'll help. I'll cut the vegetables. " A crooked smile curled at Veneziana's lips as she walked into the hall, Romano following her. Moments later, Kiku burst through the front door, Alfred and Matt behind her.  
"Lovi! Where are you?!" She called and Romano's head turned at the sound of Kiku's voice.  
"Kiku, is tha-? " He was cut off quickly by Veneziana covering his mouth with her hand, knife sticking into his side.  
"Say one more word and I'll kill you Romano." A serious tone overtook Veneziana's voice and she pushed Romano to walk forward.  
"Let's go guys! God knows what's happening... " Kiku drew her sword from her palm and lead the brothers into the house, hoping to meet her sister for a final time. She had crossed the line now.


	19. Chapter 18

Cursed and Soulless A Dark!Hetalia Fanfiction

Finale Part 1

This house was like a maze. Deep within, Veneziana lie in wait to pounce upon her light-hearted brother. Kiku lead the brothers deep into the belly of the house, following the sound of muffled laughter. No doubt, Veneziana was torturing Romano as well, just as she did Feliciano before.

"Veneziana! Come out right now! " Kiku demanded, Alfred and Matt trailing behind her. Kiku burst open every door she past. Nothing, empty room after empty room, Kiku's frustrations grew. In fact, as she passed by certain rooms, something would trigger in her mind. It was either a memory, a sharp pain, or a sudden dizzy spell. Veneziana was playing games. There was no doubt about that. Veneziana kicked Romano in the gut and he fell to the floor.

"Why are you doing this?! Tell me why?! You're my sister for crying out loud! " He lay in a slumped position on the floor. Veneziana snickered.

"Because, this world is so close to being in the palm of my hand. Once I get rid of you, there won't be much stopping me from having this entire world to myself. "

"That's a disgusting ideal! There are so many more countries in this world that won't tolerate your dictator like ways! "

"Yes, but after this, I'll have Italy, Russia, France, England, Germany, China, Taiwan, Japan, Korea, America, Mexico and Canada. I think that's enough militia strength to take any country I want. And who's going to stop me when I possess the most power armies in the world?! " The thought made Veneziana shiver with pleasure. Romano shook his head and opened his mouth.

"Kiku! " Veneziana immediately turned her head and hissed in his ear.

"Call her again. I dare you. She's nothing more to me than a puppet anyway. " Veneziana's oxblood eyes burned with rage and lust for power. Romano was going to push her buttons. If he did so, she'd crack. It's been like that since she was a little girl. She hated to be annoyed, and hated when she didn't get her way.

"Kiku! " He called again. Kiku heard the plea and ran off in that direction. It was somewhere upstairs. Alfred and Matt followed close behind.

"I'm coming Lovi! " She called back. She hustled quickly up the stairs. Veneziana hissed again.

"You leave me no choice. " Veneziana clenched her teeth together and a black mass escaped from her body, flying outward and down toward the approaching demons. This black mass distorted and formed itself around Kiku and her companions. Now, their surroundings were different. Natalya was standing in front of them, blood stained dress, dagger in hand. This was a second of Veneziana's powers. She could mimic any memory that the two had gone through, as long as another demon was involved.

"You're not going to get to Ivan! I won't let you! " She cried and lunged at them. The dagger, when it plunged, sent dozens of black butterflies into the air. Kiku remembered this all too well.

"Get behind her! " She cried out, and Alfred and Matt ran around behind her, killing the Russian for a second time, and dispelling the illusion.

"What was that?! " Alfred was incredibly confused. Matt looked perplexed as well.

"An illusion. And there will be plenty more. I'm sure of it. " Kiku said calmly, unsheating her sword. "Veneziana has that kind of power. She'll continue to play with our minds until we lose them completely or die. Either outcome is profitible. " Kiku shook her head and started to head up the next flight of stairs. Alfred glanced at his brother.

"What did you see in her? " Matt only shrugged his shoulders. He then pointed to Kiku.

"What do you see in her? "

"Many things. " Alfred took off to follow his mate, if you will, up towards her sister. Veneziana was watching carefully. Her kantra and Kiku's kantra allowed them both to see what the other was doing.

"She got past it. I guess I'd have to make the next one stronger. " Veneziana smiled at Romano who met hers with a petty sneer. He wasn't going to give her the pleasure of answering. Veneziana produced another black mass and it flew off again. It stopped Kiku once again, but this time, it was a dark and distant memory.

i It was midnight. Veneziana had taken Kiku into the forest to meet this friend of hers.

"I know he's here somewhere. Please, you can come out! We're both here! " The young Italian girl called. Kiku shuddered in the night's chill. She was cold, nervous, and extremely frightened.

"Can't we just go? I don't really... " Kiku backed away slowly, but Veneziana grabbed her wrist.

"He's coming! I can feel him. It'll only be a matter of time. " A low chuckle filled the air and Veneziana turned, smile on her face.

"We meet again. You've been a good girl Veneziana. " A tall man, long black robes shrouding his appearance, came from the forest. He removed his robe, only to reveal a face half eaten away by shadow, the other with just a piercing red eye and sinister grin. Kiku pulled away from her sister and tried to escape.

"You can't leave yet! The fun has only just begun! Will you do it now... please... Exodus? "

"As you wish. Hold still. " A skeletal hand reached out to grab both Veneziana and Kiku. Veneziana allowed the man to take her, and slowly, this man bit into her neck, blood draining from her body. Veneziana let out a small whimper before going completely limp.

"Mmm... not enough... need more... " The demon, Exodus, then reached for Kiku, who tried to run for her life until... /i

Reality came back to Kiku who was still frozen like a statue. Such a horrifying memory to recall at this point in time.

"Come back to me Kiku! Come on! We've gotta get your sister! " She heard a voice call her name and she could feel herself being shaken.

"Snap out of it! " Alfred called, and Kiku could see him and Matthew now clearly. They were both eying her, but behind Matt, stood Exodus. Whether it was an illusion or not, Kiku screamed. Alfred and Matt both turned, to see what she saw. They saw nothing, yet her eyes filled with intense fear.

"It's nothing! Let's just keep going! " Kiku roared and shook her head, pushing Alfred away and taking off forward. Alfred recovered as fast as he could, with his brother trailing behind him. Seeing his face bothered Kiku, and she knew Veneziana was going to use that against her. However, something stirred within her. Something felt like it was going to erupt. Maybe it was her anger, maybe it was something else. Regardless, she felt different. Veneziana on the other hand, was on the floor. Dispelling so much dark energy was starting to take it's toll on her. Her kantra could only produce so much and if she overused it, it could be potentially life threatening.

"I think your trump card has failed you, dear sister. " Romano snickered.

"Hold your tongue! " Veneziana roared, climbing from the floor. She staggered a little, but huffed as she did. Romano looked up and smiled an evil smile comparable to hers. She walked over to him, boiling with fury and plunged the knife down into his shoulder. Romano let out a low gurgle, and she cackled.

"I don't need my trump card! I'll kill Kiku and whoever the hell she brought with her! Then the world will be mine! All mine! " Veneziana's eyes were wild and she stood, mouth agape. The allure of world domination was too pleasurable for her to pass up. Kiku could hear her cackled getting louder and louder with every step. She approached a locked door, obviously barricaded.

"What a fool. " Kiku hissed under her breath. Alfred loaded his pistol and turned off the safety, Matt doing the same.

"I hate to do this to you Matthew, but my sister needs to go. Now. " She whispered to him, and he gave a shrug and a nod. She looked to Alfred who also nodded. Quickly, she stepped back and kicked the door in. Veneziana stood on the other side, psychotic look in her eye.

"Dear sister! You've come to join our party! I've been waiting for you! Now let's play a game! "

i "These oni wonder the forest. They prey on children, taking their souls, dear sakura, for nourishment. They are faceless, their clothes covering a body made by thick black smoke. Never wander alone in the night. They'll be sure to getcha. " Kiku whispered to the young girl sitting in his lap, listening to his cautionary tale.

"What will they do if they get me? " The young girl asked, fright in her eyes, "How could I escape? "

"You'd have to believe that your heart was pure enough to ward the oni off. If not, he may devour you. " Her brother's words rang in her ears as she sat, engulfed in never ending darkness. /i This night, she had done as her older brother, and caretaker's advice. Veneziana drove her out here, and this man who she claimed to be her friend had grabbed her. This was the awful memory that played over and over again in Kiku's mind. Her brother's words, the attack, and then back to reality. Reality played a cruel card though and Kiku would face a decision.

"Would you play the game? Would you Kiku?! " Veneziana screeched. Kiku snapped out of her memory and immediately snorted.

"As if I'd play anymore games with you! I'm done with your tomfoolery Veneziana! In fact, I've been done since the day we escaped from that mental institution! Enough of this! Our goal was the world and yet it twisted it's way into mere insanity! " Kiku knew her voice carried a harsh tone and a posh look crossed Veneziana's face, almost like she was bored or unimpressed.

"You'd betray your sister? The last member of your family? Why would you be so ungrateful? After everything we've been through? " The guilt trip, something Veneziana was famous for.

"She has a place to go, and a family here, with me. " Alfred stated firmly. He wasn't going to let Kiku take the brunt of the beating, even if she was fighting her sister.

"Oh. I see your little pet came with you. I could've sworn I asked you to take care of him, but you obviously didn't listen to me. You're such a disrespectful sibling! " She drove her dagger down hard and fast, landing a blow on Kiku's shoulder, blood escaping fast. Kiku was caught off guard, but still managed to pull away.

"We aren't going to be adults about this, sister? " Kiku chuckled darkly. "As you wish. "


	20. Chapter 19

Cursed and Soulless A Dark!Hetalia Fanfiction

Finale Part 2

By her actions and gesture for war, Kiku was ready to face her sister on the battlefield, more like a home front than anything else. Lovi was in dire need of assistance, Veneziana had lost her mind. A call to action was needed and it was a certainty that Veneziana was more than ready to kill. Blood was still quickly escaping from the wound earlier inflicted by Veneziana's blade, however the fire building inside the young Oni was far too powerful to allow a meager cut to hinder her.

"Why do I even ask if you'd like to act adult…you're still a child chasing a foolish dream. A foolish dream we were meant to share together, yet you allowed lust and greed to consume your already black soul." Veneziana let out a loud snort, followed by a loud and aggravating cackle.

"You have me mistaken! I've brought us together! I've given us a cause that we never knew before!" Veneziana licked stray blood from her lips and lunged at Kiku. Luckily enough, she was able to dodge the wild and unpredictable attack. With a sharp hiss, Veneziana's knife was lodged in the wall, and Kiku was able to seize her opportunity.

"Get Lovi out of here and somewhere safe! Let me finish this!" Alfred nodded and turned to see Matt, already having the Italian slung over his shoulder. He turned back to Kiku and ran out, both himself and his brother beating a hasty retreat for the safety of the other country. Once the Japanese turned back around, prepared to deal a final blow, Veneziana had disappeared.

"That bitch!" She hissed and ran over to the window. Veneziana, of course, was going to intercept the two brothers escaping with her siblings. Such foolishness. Kiku easily glided out of the window, landing elegantly, yet heavily, down upon the Earth.

"What are you doing?! Let me through!" Veneziana spat and tried to make another run for it, in which Kiku stopped her with a string slice to the back.

"You will not continue this conquest any further. You've done enough harm." Veneziana fell to the ground, but cackled again.

"You dare harm someone who has been by your side for all of eternity! You horrible, selfish demon! I should've never allowed Exodus to change you into something you could never live up to." Veneziana stood and taking her own blood in her hands, she drank. Feeling a new surge of power, the demon took bare palms drenched in blood and newly formed dark matter, and went for the attack. Dark matter wasn't exactly a specialty of Kiku's, being one of the many things that could seriously damage her soul, and possibly end her immortal life. Veneziana was more than aware of this, the opposite kantra showing the loop hole in Kiku's seemingly infinite strength. Veneziana swung and struck her sister heavy across her face. Kiku instantly felt the dark matter eating away at the flesh on the side of her countenance and let out a low grunt of pain.

"Doesn't it burn sister! Doesn't it just make you shudder!" Veneziana shrieked again, while Kiku tried her hardest to wipe the putrid muck from her face. When her feudal attempts did little to remedy the situation, she left it be. There was a possibility that it may come in handy for her as a surprise weapon, no matter how much pain it inflicted. Kiku looked up again, glare burning into Veneziana.

"I've grown tired of your dirty tricks." Drawing her sword again, Kiku whispered a hymn under her breath and the sword transformed, the blade contorting itself into something much longer and something much more deadly. A scythe, the weapon of a reaper. Veneziana laughed in disgust.

"You think a new weapon will be powerful enough to stop me," She jumped and landed atop Kiku "Especially when I can see every weakness you have, every power, every desire… I know you inside and out." Kiku struggled under her weight, her weapon being restricted under Veneziana's hand.

"You forget that I know you as well. We are sisters, you and I." Kiku roughly kicked the other woman off, with enough force to knock over buildings. Veneziana was sent flying, but quickly regained her ground by doing a small flip. Kiku charged at her, swinging the scythe to where she could inflict the most damage. Eventually the battle became heated, where every hit dealt by one side would be deflected by the other and another attack would charge in retaliation. Alfred and Matt hurried back to the scene, Lovi now safe in a hospital nearby.

"We've got to do something." Alfred whispered in a low tone, but Matt seemed hesitant. Alfred figured that he must still be feeling some sort of affection for Veneziana, despite her true purpose being lust and pleasure rather than love. In response, Alfred placed a light hand on his brother's shoulder. Matt sighed and in one brave charge, the two brothers ran out to help the Oni in her plight. However, Veneziana was able to rebound and force a large black mass to separate the two groups.

"As if I'd let two weaker demons, unfit to even kiss the ground I've walked upon, join in a fight reserved for demons of higher caliber." Veneziana started to snort more out of pride now, acting as if the men she wanted to control only weeks earlier were nothing more than pawns now. Nothing more than mindless creatures.

"How can you even say that..?" Kiku hissed under her breath, barely audible "When you wanted them for your own devices, when you singled them out so the two of us could use them…and now you disregard them both as nothing more than puppets! Mindless servants!" She hissed, preparing her scythe for another attack.

"Kiku…" Alfred whispered, and clenched the wall in front of him, unable to get through.

"She's going to be fine Alfred. You've got to have some faith in her." Those were the only words Matt was able to sputter out in order to perhaps calm the situation. On the other side of the wall, the heated fighting continued. Kiku, hindered but the loss of sight on one side of her face due to the dark matter, was starting to slow and Veneziana was starting to land more and more fatal wounds. The only thing allowing Kiku to keep going was the raw energy being transpired from her soul. Nothing more, nothing less. She'd swing her scythe, but the blows themselves were losing their ferocity, and no matter how hard she tried, nothing was doing any serious damage. Eventually, Kiku collapsed to the ground, out of anguish and exhaustion. Veneziana approached her body, laughing and carrying about as she did. Kiku could do nothing more than look up to face the woman, while the other stooped down.

"This is the best you have? You can't fight any further? I'm disappointed in you. I swore there was more from my sister than this." Veneziana loomed over Kiku's body, lowering herself to a light straddle. The weight of Veneziana's body was enough to cause Kiku to choke on blood gurgling in her throat.

"Well, I don't intend to allow you to live any further…" Veneziana brought a fist full of dark matter down straight into Kiku's soul. Slowly, the Japanese felt a implosion from within her body and she faded into darkness.

"_Where am I?" She questioned herself and looked around. It seemed to be nowhere in particular, nothing occupying the empty space all around. She looked to and fro, and yet, Kiku still felt as if her eyes burned red, if her soul was still in a single piece. That had to be impossible, after all, Veneziana had delivered a final blow, something to end her life. Yet, she was alive? Was this vindication? Had she possibly been saved by some outside force? Upon a quick turn, there he was. Still shrouded in the same dark robes he had been in before, Exodus. Kiku immediately took a defensive stance, but he opened his mouth in protest._

"_Do not arm yourself child. There's nothing here that can harm you."_

"_That's a filthy lie! You're here!" _

"_I do not intend to harm you," he started in a raspy voice "In fact, the other girl has gotten far out of control, and our lord is regarding your valiant efforts to stop her." Kiku stood in disillusionment, could what he was saying be true? _

"_How do I know you're telling the truth?!" She demanded. Exodus drifted closer and closer to her, while lifting an elongated hand, and swiping it across her face. _

"_That dark matter was causing the most pain to you, wasn't it?" Kiku had almost completely forgotten about the pain, until he wished it away. Her face felt calm again, the ricochets of pain dissolved away. _

"_To the task at hand, you must take this and drive it into the other demon. This is the opposite of dark matter, a heavenly light that only you can possess."_

"_What makes you think I'll even wield this power? I am a demon! I didn't ask for divine assistance!"_

"_But you forget that you are a demon that wishes for her soul back. I wish I could return it to you, but its beyond me now. " Exodus opened her palm and filled it with an unearthly light, a heavenly light._

"_Drive this into her chest and be reborn. Live your life. Gain the world as you've always wanted." In a brief flash, he was gone again. _

Kiku awoke moments later to still find Veneziana on top of her, but without a moment's passing, she drove the fist of light deep into the other woman's chest. Veneziana stopped short and looked down at what her sister had done. Hastily, Kiku pulled Veneziana's soul from her chest and devoured it like it was the first meal she had had in ages. The wall blocking the other's fell, Alfred and Matt hurrying along to see what had transpired.

"Its done…she's gone." Kiku whispered as she fell back onto her feet, really starting to feel the burn from the dark matter's damage and all the other wounds. Alfred scooped her up at once and smiled.

"Then we'd better take you somewhere for you to recover."

The world was a universal theme that all demons wished to have. Kiku eventually rose to power and conquered the many places of the world, Alfred and Matt remaining by her side. She became empress of the world, and every person bowed down to her. Yet, she was still never able to regain one lost treasure, her soul. Hastily, she packed things into a satchel and prepared to launch herself from the window, but not before Alfred could stop her.

"Just where do you think you're going this late at night with a satchel full of provisions?"

"You should know where I'm going. I still want it Alfred I still want my soul." Alfred sighed and walked up behind her, wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Well, you certainly can't go alone. Let's go together. I was tired of playing king anyway." A shining silver band on Alfred's ring finger glimmered in correspondence with Kiku's. He smiled and the two jumped from the window and ran into the darkness, off into a new adventure.

END


End file.
